


I Didn't Mean To Do It

by heckalecki



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is high as shit boi, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Vomiting, caring murdoc, junkie 2d, pill addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckalecki/pseuds/heckalecki
Summary: Murdoc finds 2D after an overdose and a tough come down pursues.





	I Didn't Mean To Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guysss, so a new one shot, not related to the last one but I think I'll put them in a collection so yall can find them. Anyway I hope this isn't too shit, I know it's not particularly in character but I always see Murdoc as being a real softie when it comes to 2D. I hope you all enjoy this! I think I'll probably write another tomorrow, I'm really liking oneshots atm. Thanks pervs <3

Murdoc was worried. 2D was slipping back into his old ways; he was taking too many painkillers and drinking every night. Once upon a time the bassist wouldn’t have cared, he was the lead singer of a band, it was practically law to get fucked up on pills and pass out drunk but they were past that. Murdoc had stopped drinking so much since he got in a relationship with the blue haired singer and in return 2D was supposed to cut down on the drugs. Murdoc knocked on the bathroom door for what felt like the hundredth time.  
“Stuart, open this door or I’ll knock it down” and he meant it. The only reason he hadn’t already pulled it off of its hinges was because he could hear 2D moving around in the bathroom, thus proving he wasn’t passed out or worse, dead. “Open the fucking door, Dents.” He growled an edge in his voice as he grew more and more concerned. 2D whimpered at the sound and sank down against the sink, his black eyes closing and his whole body shaking, he had fucked it up this time. Murdoc barged the door open in one attempt and set his uneven eyes on the sight of 2D curling his long body into a small ball. His bottle of medication was smashed on the ground and his foot was cut on the glass shards. He was making high pitched keening noises.   
“Stu…” Murdoc’s hard persona crumbled at the sight of the man and he kicked away the glass before kneeling in front of him “How many did you take?” His voice was calm, too calm. 2D shook his head, he could barely hear, the ringing in his head had got too loud and his eye sight was blurrier than usual. He didn’t put up a fight as Murdoc dragged his lanky body onto his lap, one green arm wrapping tightly around his stomach and the other forcing his mouth open and sticking two fingers down his throat hastily. 2D’s head slumped forward and his gag reflex kicked in as Murdoc’s unrelenting fingers tickled the back of his throat. 2D threw up violently, a mixture of sour bile and about 15 pills land on the floor. Murdoc’s eyes widen at the sight and he wrinkles his broken nose at the smell.   
“Dents, love.” He mumbled and closed his eyes, laying a tender kiss on the blue haired man’s head. He wasn’t used to being so emotionally expressive but it was a side 2D brought out of him. “You took so many, you bleeding idiot.” He whispered, mostly to himself and cradled the tall man to his chest. 2D was pale as a ghost but his heart rate was starting to return to relatively normal. Murdoc stood up with 2D in his arms, a low grunt escaping his lips as he strained his back to carry the younger man to bed. He laid him out and checked his pulse once again, his eyes darting at the wall as he tried to process the situation. He let go of his last shred of pride and called out for help.   
“Noodle! Russ!” Murdoc rubbed his face as the two of them clambered into the room. 2D was asleep now and Murdoc was shaking like a leaf. Noodle and Russ looked at the Satanist with wide eyes.   
“He’s overdosing.”   
\--------------48 hours later----------------  
2D was on strict bedrest as ordered by the hospital, there was no way he could escape it either, not with Murdoc never leaving the chair opposite him, Noodle running in and out with wet flannels and water and Russel acting as a body guard just outside of his room. The room was quiet for now, only occupied by 2D and Murdoc. They hadn’t done much talking since it had happened, Murdoc hadn’t made a peep. 2D had attempted conversation early this morning but his humourless attempt at light conversation had fallen flat once it was meet with a silent and dangerous stare from Murdoc. The hospital had stopped his prescription and because of his addictive tendencies he was not given anything to ride him through his comedown. His migraines caused him enough pain and without the comfortably numb buzz throughout his body he felt like shit.   
“’M sorry.” 2D mumbled his voice high and quiet with disuse, he tried to meet Murdoc’s eyes but the bassist just stared at the wall above him. Murdoc didn’t reply. 2D squeezed his eyes closed tight and whimpered as another wave of pain rumbled through his body, involuntarily he cried out for help;  
“Mudz!” he whimpered and gripped the bed sheets either side of him, Murdoc couldn’t hold back anymore and closed the distance between them quickly, taking hold of 2D’s wrists, desperately searching his face.   
“What hurts, bluebird? Tell me how I can help you, Stu.” He mumbled desperately, harsh voice now quiet and low with stress and lack of sleep. 2D wrapped his long fingers around Murdoc’s hands and took a couple of shuddery breaths in, shaking his blue mop,  
“Everything hurts, Mudz.” He groaned and nearly doubled over in pain, his head hitting his lap. Murdoc frowned and ‘shhd’ him as he repositioned himself to be sitting next to the man in the freshly made bed Noodle had insisted on preparing. Murdoc showered 2D with compliments and reassurances, whispering “I know, I know, Dents,” and “You’re so brave, pretty boy, it’ll pass in minute.” 2D curled into Murdoc’s side and laid his head against his chest and waited for it to pass. An hour or so went by and 2D started to relax, Murdoc was still whispering sweet nothings to him shamelessly and rubbed circles into the taller man’s skinny waist.   
“Are you ready to talk about it, D?” Murdoc rumbled and craned his neck to look at the young man. 2D didn’t nod but he didn’t shake his head either. Murdoc sighed and held him tighter, “Why did you take so many?” 2D bit his tongue but despite his efforts to keep quiet, it all came flooding out.  
“The ringin’ wouldn’t stop. I didn’t mean to, Mudz, promise. I didn’t mean to do nothin’ serious. I jus wanted a bit o’ quiet.” 2D admitted and Murdoc felt his heart drop with guilt. The ringing he had caused all those years ago in the crash. “The voices are back ‘gain.” He mumbled quietly at the end of it and Murdoc squeezed his eyes closed. “The Voices” had put 2D in hospital more than once now and Murdoc was terrified.   
“We’re gonna get you help, Dents.” Murdoc said and breathed heavily through his nose. “We’re gonna make them shut up.” He said, talking simply so 2D would understand. 2D didn’t want to talk about it anymore, he’d already said too much. He nuzzled his head into Murdoc’s rough shirt and looped his long arms around his waist.   
“You’re alright, Dents. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
